The Blades of Bond
by KiraYamato90
Summary: Their Blades connected, their bonds deepened, their lives intertwined. he vowed to protect his kingdom, and to the one, he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Making a cardfight vanguard fanfic here**

**This is a Blaster Blade Exceed X Salome Fanfic**

**I made this because of an inspiration from a fanfic that was made by Dee2810 called "A Deeper Bond"**

**They maybe just characters from a card game but we all know that everything can have love, right?**

**So!**

"**Speaking"**

""**Thinking""**

**I only own the plot and I don't own the characters or the game.**

**on with the story**

* * *

Planet Cray

Planet Cray is the home world of the Vanguards

Each part of Cray is divided into six nations;

the United Sanctuary

Dragon Empire

Star Gate

Dark Zone

Magallanica

and Zoo.

Each continent is close enough to another to permit contact, this goes the same for Magallanica, which despite its presence as a landmass is primarily located under sea.

Each nation may come to war if one nation decided to rebel against the other.

But all is well, as all Nation's clan leaders have signed a peace treaty with each other as they united against the Void, who attacked their home world and abducted their three most powerful clan leaders.

But thankfully, with the help of their vanguard and their strength, they were able to overcome the void and peace returned to Cray

Now, our story begins in the United Sanctuary.

In the advance civilizations of Human, Beast and many mythical creatures of all kinds.

Lies the realm of knights which is home to the Royal Paladin, Gold Paladin and the Shadow Paladin

Each clan has their own brave leaders.

Royal Paladin Leader, Blaster Blade Exceed

Shadow Paladin Leader, Blaster Dark Diablo

Gold Paladin Leader, Flash Fang Liberator, Garmore

Each have their unique abilities in their battle against their foe.

**Royal Paladin Sanctuary**

Knights were walking by the hallway as some went to the arena to train, some were beginners and there were some new recruits as well.

"Come on! Two more laps!" The Silent Knight, Gallatin ordered out to the new recruits on the running track as he was their instructor and was running with them.

"Yes!" the new recruits exclaimed while running the tracks.

"as always, such a strict teacher" The Little Tactician, Marron said while reading his book as he was sitting by a bench near the running track.

"Woof!" Wingal and Barcgal barked in agreement while sitting near the bench the little Tactician was sitting at.

"I know we haven't had any fighting since we've defeated Gyze a couple months back, but why are we the new recruit's instructor?" Star Hope Trumpeter asked while floating.

"King Alfred have asked of us to do this, Trumpeter." Gancelot replied while brushing his trusty steed's hair

"it is for the sake of the future for if the Void strikes again"

"Hmmm" Start Hope Trumpeter hummed as she then paid her attention to the rookies who were on the ground as they were all looking extremely exhausted.

"Good! Take 10 and then we will start teaching you all some basic sword skills" Gallatin said as he turned around and walked to his companions.

"good work" Marron said to the blind knight as he gave him a glass of refreshments.

"-huff- this year's new recruits are looking good" Gallatin said as he took a gulp of his glass.

"man, Gallatin is such a slave driver" Star Hope Trumpeter said while looking deadpanned as she saw that some of the recruits had swirly eyes.

"it is for their training stamina and beside.." Gallatin said.

"some of them show promising results" he said while smiling as he looks at their students.

"but isn't your training program a bit too hard on them?" Marron asked while closing his book.

"they will have to adapt as my training regime is the basic paladin's training program from the very beginning" Gallatin replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

They then heard an insect like wing flaps as Gallatin and the others look up and saw that it was The Bringer of Good Luck, Epona with his beetle friend as they landed down near them.

"Epona?" Marron said while standing up.

"Here!" Epona exclaimed while giving a letter to the Little Tactician.

"we're off!" Epona then flied away with his beetle friend leaving his companions there staring at his flying figure.

Marron then opened the letter and read its contents. He then folds it back and sigh.

"what is it?" Gancelot asked him.

"looks like Blade won't be joining on our instructing duties today as he's too busy taking care of them" Marron said while shaking his head.

"this makes the 5th time this month" Star Hope said as she floated near Marron and reads the letter.

"what a henpecked leader" Gallatin said shaking his head while having an amused smile

Gancelot smiled as well while he kept brushing his steed.

"haaaa, well then! let's just wait on Palamedes who's going to fill his spot for today" Marron said while exhaling as he pocketed the letter.

Marron then clapped his hands three time as all of the rookies stood up and went in to a line position.

**A Modern home**

**Children's play room**

Blaster Blade Exceed, the leader of Royal Paladin.

The bravest and the kindest of all the royal knights as he wielded the legendary sword Blaster Blade.

He has fought countless and deadly battles and has come out victorious.

And right now, he was in the midst of the hardest challenge he has ever faced.

"Papa! Read me this story book!

"No! read this one!"

A little girl with blue hair and pointy ears and a little boy with light brown hair who were holding out two picture books to Blaster Blade Exceed while pulling on his hands as they were screaming at him.

Blaster Blade Exceed was the father to the two children as he was having a hard time trying to pick one but couldn't decide because of fear that the other child would cry if he picked the other.

Flogal who was there with him look sympathetically to the legendary hero.

"Alice, Noah, how bout we just pick one instead?" Blade suggested while smiling to his children.

And to his reply

"NOOO!" the two children retorted at him in their screams and continued to pull on his hands.

Blade sweated a bit as he was pulled down by his children to the floor.

"Papa! This one!" Alice exclaimed while holding a picture book about a mermaid princess in Magallanica to Blade

"No! this one!" Noah exclaimed while holding out a book about a red dragon in Dragon Empire to Blade.

The two children then looked at each other as a spark of lightning flied between them.

"come on now, how about we read Alice's story book today and then Noah's tomorrow?" Blade suggested again while holding Alice's story book.

"Yay!" Alice cheered happily

"No!" Noah retorted frustratedly.

Noah then pushed the story book away and gave Blade his story book.

"I want this one!" Noah whined at Blade.

"Nooo this one!" Alice screamed as she got into a fight with her brother.

"come on stop it you two!" Blade tried to scold them but was replied with their screaming at each other.

They then started to pull at each other's hair while crying.

"come one stop it!" Blade tried to pull them apart with Flogal helping him.

"Alice, Noah" A feminine voice spoke out as a woman with brown hair and pointed ears who was wearing a white shirt and blue pants came into the room while carrying a baby boy that looks to be only 9 months old as she stopped the children's bickering.

She was the Leading Jewel Knight Salome and she was Blaster Blade's wife for 6 years.

"how about we read this one instead?" Salome suggested with a smile while holding a picture book that had a picture of a princess that was being saved by a dragon

"Ok!" Alice and Noah complied and took the book and bolted outside the room

Salome sighed while smiling to the little one's instant change of mood.

She then looks to Blade who was putting away some toys on the floor in the room.

"Blade?" the woman called out to him while having a smile to him.

"I couldn't even choose one of them" Blade muttered out while having a sad look on his face.

"don't worry, Blade" Salome said as she passes their youngest new born, Lucas to him.

"you're still learning" Salome patted Lucas head as the little boy patted Blade's chin in a playful way.

Blaster Blade Exceed sighed while smiling to Lucas and his wife.

"you're right" Blade said while caressing his son's forehead gently.

Salome smiled in response "come on then, those two might go into another temper if we don't read them their story" the high elf takes Blade's hand and guided him to their children's bedroom.

Blade nodded and followed her to their children's bedroom.

""how lucky I am to have her as my wife"" Blade thought in his mind.

Now then,

You all might be wondering how all of this happened

Well, don't worry

All shall be answered in time

* * *

**That's a wrap**

**Bye Bye**

**Please Fav/follow/review**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Speaking"**

""**Thinking""**

**Summary: after legion mate hen and stride gate crisis**

**I only own the plot and I don't own the characters or the game.**

**on with the story**

* * *

**United Sanctuary**

**Royal Paladin base**

In the majestic kingdom of the Royal Paladin, its brave leader, Blaster Blade Exceed was overlooking from on top of the palace from above as he holds his legendary sword in front of him

In has been a year since he had come to earth and saved his vanguard from his self-sacrifice and ever since then peace returned to his vanguard's world

"Blade"

A voice spoke behind the knight as he turns to look and saw Alfred walking towards him

"Alfred-dono" Blade kneeled down to the mighty king who nodded to Blade and motions him to rise up

The mighty king then stands beside the knight as he joins him watching the scenery

"a long time has passed since the war with the void" Alfred spoke as he saw the sun starting to set as it was sinking from a far

"indeed" Blade said as he squinted his eyes upon remembering the hardship the inhabitants of Cray had endured to protect Cray from the invaders

"the time of peace shall not last long" Alfred said as he turns around and started walking away

"we must be ready for the time of war to come yet again" Alfred took a step to stop as he turns to look at Blade

"for now, rest is needed for everyone, even you Blade" he spoke with a smile to the knight as the king then takes his leave

"rest…." Blade said as he looks to his sword as it shines to him

"I do not think there is time for rest at all" Blade said as he leaves the scene and walks back into the kingdom

But unnoticed to him, the gates to the kingdom was opened and came in a squadron of a famous all female knight's group

**Within the castle of the Royal Paladin**

Blaster Blade Exceed made his way to the mess hall where all of his comrades were there to have a meal while conversing about their day and skills with the stories, they have

He reached to the door of the mess hall as it opens without an effort done by the knight

Blaster Blade Exceed walks in and was greeted with the sight of all of his comrades of the Royal Paladin Kingdom in the mess hall where everyone was eating and chatting with each other

"Blade!"

A shout of a call was heard as Blade turns to look to see the Little Tactician Marron waving for him to come sit by him

He nodded as he walks towards his comrades and sat down beside Marron as a basket full of bread and fruits were pushed in front of him, courtesy of the Champion of Silence, Gallatin. His friend

"seeing the setting sun as always?" Gallatin spoke in a guess as he was peeling the skin of an apple with a little knife

"yes" Blade said as he cuts off a piece of bread and took a bite of it

They then started chatting a bit before they heard the door to the mess hall opening once again

Some turn to look on who had entered as in a few seconds some female knights squealed a bit

"Look, it's them!"

Everyone turns to the squealing then to the entering squadron as they all saw the Jewel Knights stepped into the Mess Hall with the young grandmaster, Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley in the lead and the second-in-command, Leading Jewel Knight, Salome right beside her while the rest trailed them from behind. A few male knights greeted the leader and, being the kind-person she is, Ashley waved at them back with a gentle smile, making them have a dreamy look on their faces.

Blade looks to where Salome was walking to their seats as she turns to lock eyes with him

Their gaze upon each other lasted for a few seconds before they break off their gaze to each other

Blade then focus back to his friends who were talking about the recent activities of shadow thieves spotted near the vicinity of the kingdom

**With the Jewel Knights**

Ashley and the rest of her squadron were eating their meals while exchanging some conversations

Right now, our attention is upon to the Leading Jewel Knight, Salome who was absentmindedly eating her meal without a spoken word to her comrades

She kept taking a peek towards the white knight who was listening to the conversations of his fellow knights and friends

"Salome?" Ashley called out to Salome who snapped out of her mind trance

"yes?" Salome spoke in reply to her leader

"are you alright? You seem to kept looking towards Blaster Blade" Ashley said with a bit of a curios look on her

"i-i-I am!?" Salome squeaked in a stutter while blushing before she quickly recomposed herself

"is that so? I'm very sorry"

"Alright then" Ashley said with a bit of a confused face on her

"anyway, since we've returned from our long mission, Lord Alfred has given us all a three-month times holiday for our hard work and we've been planning to go on shopping tomorrow, would you like to join us?" she asked with a smile

"I would love to but I must decline the offer, Lady Ashley" Salome replied in an apology

"my body is feeling a tad tired from all the traveling we've done and I would like to rest for the whole day"

Ashley nodded in understanding to her

"alright then, maybe another time" Ashley said as Salome stands up from her seat while carrying her plate of her already finished meal

"well then, I'll be excusing myself, have a good day, Lady Ashley, everyone"

Salome then walks away as Ashley and the rest of the jewel knights looks at her

"well there's no helping it then. Let's invite Salome on another time" Ashley said to her comrades as they all nodded to her

The day then passes as it turns night with the moon appearing in the night sky

**At a bridge**

Blaster Blade was surveying the area for any signs of the rumoured shadow thieves that were said to have been spotted here

"there's nothing out of the ordinary" Blade spoke as he stops by the bridge and looks to the river down bellow

He gazes upon the reflection of the moon in the water as it swayed in it

The fireflies come out of their home and started flying around the area as the white knight kept looking on the reflection of the moon

""it must be nice to have such a free life"" Blade looks to the firefly on his finger as it crawls around his finger before flying away

He then gazes upon back the river as it glowed in the moonlight

"Blaster Blade-sama?"

A feminine voice spoke beside Blade as he turns to see Salome who was wearing a blue t shirt and a pair of black trousers, standing at the other end of the bridge

"Salome-dono?" Blade spoke back in a bit of surprise and confused face

Salome bowed a bit to Blade as he did the same to her

She then made her way beside Blade as she joins him in his viewing of the river

"it is quite a surprise to see you here" Blade said to Salome

"well I visit this place every single night because it calms me to see the river in the night" she said as she softly smiled to the scene upon her

Blade looks to her as he then gazed to the river flow

"a long time has passed since the war. I find it hard to believe that we have really attain peace on Cray" Blade said in a bit nostalgia as he remembered the hardships, they encountered in the war

"indeed" Salome said as the breeze blows her hair a bit

Silence filled the air as both paladins kept gazing upon the river and the moon

"I must take my leave then" Blade said as he turns to look to Salome

"it was a pleasure spending some time with you, Salome-dono" he said with a bow and a smile

"no, I feel the same, it has been a great pleasure to spending time to you, Blaster Blade-sama" Salome replied with a bow to him

"please, just call me Blade. Honorifics has never been such a custom for me"

"Alright, if that's the case, you can call me Salome, Blade" she replied with a smile

They then bowed to each other again and was about to leave before

"Waaaahhhhh!" "Waaaahhhhh!" "Waaaahhhhh!" "Waaaahhhhh!" "Waaaahhhhh!"

The sound of an infant crying could be heard as it got the attention of both paladins

"this sound!?" Blade said with a bit of surprise as he looks around for the source

Salome however was able to find the source due to her enhanced hearing as she looks down the other side of the bridge and saw a straw basket flowing down the river

"there!" Salome exclaimed as she runs down the bridge to try and catch up with the basket

"Salome!?" Blade exclaimed as he runs to follow her

Salome runs down the river path as she tried to get to reach the basket

Her hearing then picks up the sound of a raging water as she could see that the river was flowing towards a heavy river stream

She runs as fast as she can to reach the basket and managed to get ahead of it as she runs into the water and stops the basket from flowing towards the raging stream

Salome then carries the basket out of the river and sets it down near the grass

She was about to come out of the river but she loss her footing as she slips on her heels

"Kyaaa!"

Salome falls into the water and got carried away in the river stream due to it being closer to the raging one

"Salome!" Blade shouted out as he drops his sword, and cape as he dives into the water to save Salome

Salome falls into the raging stream of water and almost got swept away if not for Blaster Blade who managed to reach her in time and gets her to the land

She coughs out some water as Blade helps her up to the land

"are you alright, Salome?" Blade asked her as he saw her coughing out some water

"yes" Salome replied to her while combing her wet hair behind her ear

Blade sighed in relief as he stands up and lends a hand to Salome who accepted the helping hand

They then went to the basket as the infant crying could still be heard

Salome kneels down and opened the blanket that was covering something moving in the basket

She opens it and gasped when she saw that in the basket were two infants one was a baby boy with brown hair and a baby girl with blue hair and pointy ears as the two infants only looks to be only a year old

"how awful" Salome reached in and took the girl infant and holds the child into her arms

"they're so young" she said in sadness as she could not imagined on how someone could leave these children in a basket and leave them in the river

She quickly rocked the child in her arms to try and calm her down

Blade looks to the other child as he saw that they were twins

He then takes his cape and sets it onto Salome's shoulders as he then took the other child

"they must've been floated down from above the river" he said as he looks upstream

"how could someone leave them like this?!" Salome said as she carried up the sleeping baby

"let's go to my home, we need to get them warm" Blade said as he grabs his sword and leads the way to his home

**After a few hours**

**In a modern home**

They reached into Blaster Blade Exceed's home as he opens it and lets them in

"I'll get some towels for them" Blade told to Salome as he walks into his room to find some clothes for them

Salome sat down to the sofa near her while laying down the two sleeping babies gently

Blade then comes back with towels and a pair of clothes

"here" Blade gave the set of clothes to Salome as he kneels down and changes the little infants' clothes with some make shift blankets for them

Salome excuses herself to Blade's bathroom as to change her wet clothes

Blade then finished up changing the infants' wet clothes with some towels

"that should do it" Blade said as he set down the little baby near his twin

He then heard the door to his bathroom opening again as he turns to see Salome coming out of it while wearing his clothes which were a bit too big for her

"thank you for the clothes, Blade" Salome said as she then sat back down to the sofa and looks to the sleeping infant

"for what reason these people have that they must abandoned these children?" Salome said in sadness as she took the two infants into her arms

"they can't just leave them behind like that"

Blade looks to her and smiled a bit to her as he could see that Salome was like the mother to the two children

He then takes off his helmet and revealed his short blue hair to her

"it is past midnight. we should get some sleep" Blade said as he gently carries up the two children

Salome nodded to him as she stands up

"I shall take the couch while you and the two infants take my bed" Blade said while reaching to his closet to take a pillow and a blanket

"what? No! I shall take the couch while you will take your own bed!" Salome retorted to him

Blade shook his head to her

"I shall not allow a lady to sleep on a couch in my home, please. You be the better person to handle the children for if they wake up in the night" Blade said as he looks to the sleeping infants

Salome tried to retort back but came with no words to come

"they are in need of rest and so are you" Blade said to her as he carries both of the children up into his arms

"come" Blade motions Salome to follow to his room

Salome nodded as she followed him

**Next morning**

Salome woke up on Blade's bed with the two infants beside her as they were looking at her

"good morning you two" Salome said with a smile as she gives a peck to the two infant's forehead

She then heard the door knocking as she turns to see Blade coming in with her clothes

"I've cleaned and dried them for you" Blade said as he sets them down to the table near the bed

"thank you" Salome said as she stands up from the bed

She then takes her clothes and was about to go out when he saw Blade looking away while holding his hands up to his eyes

"I'm sorry if my clothes were too loose for you" Blade said to her as Salome got confused

She then looks down to see her short pants were on the floor and saw that she was only wearing Blade's shirt

Salome blushes as she quickly excuses herself to the bathroom, leaving Blaster Blade with the two children

After a few minutes she came back into the room all dressed up

They didn't talk at all as they then took the infants with them to the kitchen where Blade had already made breakfast for them

Blade ate his meal and saw that Salome had not since she was feeding the two children

"let me help you" Blade said as he took the little baby boy in his arms and rested the little boy to his shoulder

He then takes a glass of warm milk and gently leans it to the child's lips for it to drink

But it failed miserably as the child did not want to drink the milk

"why won't you drink?" Blade asked the child as he sets down the glass to the table and got confused

"here, let me" Salome said as she gives Blade the other infant and took the baby boy into her arms

She then pats the boy's little back a bit while feeding the little boy a glass of milk which he took vigorously

"the little ones like to be patted on the back when they feed" Salome explained as she finished feeding the child his milk as she then leans the child to her shoulder and patted the little one's back gently

"*burp*"

The little one burps as Salome then carried him back into her arms

"what are we going to do with them?" Salome asked while rocking the child in her arms

Blade tried to think while holding the baby girl in his arms

"we could go to an orphanage near my home" Blade suggested as he looks to the two children

"they would be able to find a family who will take them in"

Salome got a sad face as she looks to the two children

Blade noticed her sadness as he sighs a bit

"it is for the best, Salome. We can't afford to take care of them since our duties to the kingdom comes first"

Salome nodded with a bit of a sad face as she looks to the little boy in her arms

"yes, it is for the best" Salome said as she traced her finger to the child's little nose as he giggled to her

They then left Blaster Blade's home and made their way to the orphanage where it was near Blade's home

**Orphanage**

They were now in front of the orphanage as they could hear the screams of children playing

"let's go" Blade said as he walks to the building with Salome

They got into the Orphanage as they met with the nun mother who runs the orphanage as she was quite surprised to the see the leader of the Royal Paladin clan here with the famous Leading Jewel Knight as well

Blade then explains the whole story to the nun mother who quickly understands the whole story

"I see…" The nun mother said in a bit of sadness as she looks to the two infants in Blade's arms

"we would gladly take them in" she said as she called out to the staff in the orphanage

She then takes the two infants from Blade into her arms

"we shall give them the family they need" the nun mother said with a smile as Blade nodded in grateful

Salome who was silent the whole time looks sad as she was about to leave the two children forever

"thank you" Blade said as he bowed a bit to the nun mother and the staff who was there with them

"come, Salome" Blade said as he started to walk the entrance of orphanage while looking to her

Salome nodded to him as she followed him outside

They then bid their goodbyes to the nun mother and the staff as well as to the two sleeping infants

"have a nice day" the nun mother said with a smile

Blade and Salome then walks to the entrance of the orphanage and was about to leave before suddenly

"Waaaahhhhh!" "Waaaahhhhh!" "Waaaahhhhh!" "Waaaahhhhh!" "Waaaahhhhh!"

The two infants started crying hard as Blade and Salome looks back to see the Nun mother and the staff trying to calm the crying children down

Salome looks to them and saw that both of the infants were flailing around in the nun mother's and the staff's arms while crying hard

She bit her lips as to see them crying with Blade looking the same

Both of the children cried out while reaching for them as Salome was crying in tears

Salome could not take it anymore as she then bolted to them and takes them into her arms

"Salome!?" Blade exclaimed in surprise as he went to them

"I cannot do it! I just can't!" Salome cried out as she holds them into her arms

Blaster Blade's face got surprised to her statement as he could see that she was holding them like a mother would

"I know I have only known the two of them for a day but I just can't leave them!" Salome cried out as her tears falls down her eyes

Blade looks to her then to the nun mother

He then thought of something as he sighs

"very well then" Blade said to her as he then started talking to the nun mother about few things

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**a few days later**

**Royal Paladin's Kingdom**

Blaster Blade Exceed was making his way in the hall for the conference meeting room with the visiting clan leaders who were already there as he was a tad late

"I made it" Blade said with a sigh as he went in the room where he saw that every clan leader (except the Bermuda Triangle) were there and were looking at Blade

"forgive me for being late" Blade apologizes to them and went to his designated seat between Blaster Dark Diablo and Garmore Excel

They then begin the conference meeting for the political, military, and economics affairs for all nation as it ended with all sides satisfied with the results

"we shall end this meeting for today. Thank you" Blade said while standing up and bowed to them all

They all then exited the room with the Dragon Empire's clan leaders instantly leaving by flying away to their home

"please enjoy your stay while you're here" Garmore said to some of the clan leaders who nodded in acceptance

Blaster Dark Diablo was about to leave but was stopped as Luquier throws her arm over him while trying to kiss his cheeks

The others look to them and shook their head in amusement

Diablo just had an emotionless look on him as he just lets Luquier do what she wants

Blade looks to them before he heard his name being called out

"Blade, we were planning to have a few spars with Asha and the others, would you like to join us?" Garmore said with Ahsa and the rest behind them

"I'm sorry but I must decline, I have an important task I still need to fulfill" Blade said as he bowed to them and leave immediately in a rush

"is it an important mission?" Ashsa said while looking at Blade who was running to the town

"in a way, yes" Garmore said with a bit of a smile on him

**In the town**

Blaster Blade was in a rush as he made his way into the town with the citizens there looking at him

He then made it to a store that was selling children's product in it

Blade went in and after a few minutes he comes out with a few bags filled with stuff

He then sighs in tiredness as he then made his way to his home

After an hour of walking, Blaster Blade was now in front of his home as he went in and closes the door

He was then greeted with the sound of children's squealing in laughter as he sets down the bags onto a nearby table and went in

Blade saw Salome tickling the two infants on a blanket with her smiling to them

"welcome back, Blade" Salome greeted Blade as she carried the two children into her arms

"I'm home" Blade greeted her back with a smile

"paaapppaaa"

The two infants called out to Blade as he took them into his arms

Blaster Blade Exceed had decided to adopt the two twins as his own children with Salome helping him in taking care of them

Blade's comrades who heard of the news thought that it was just a hoax until they went to his home and met the children up close

You could say that they were bewildered to see the mighty white knight in his home with two children and Salome with them

Alfred, Garmore, Blaster Dark Diablo, Galatin, Gancelot, Marron, Elaine (who knew because Blade needed someone to do a checkup on the twins), and Ashley were the only ones who knew of the twins

They all thought that Blade and Salome had a secret affair and had the children without them noticing it

All of them could see that the twins almost look like Blade and Salome granted that some of them knew what is Blade's hair color and made it looks like that they really had a secret affair and they were really their children

Blade then named the little girl, Alice and the little boy Noah

If all Cray knows about the twins, it might start a frenzy of news for the two since they are very famous individuals

Blaster Blade smiled to the twins as they babbled to him

They patted his face while pulling on his helmet as they laughed to him

Salome smiled as to see the little family laughing and smiling to each other

"I got the necessities they needed" Blade said as he turns to look to the bags, he just carried

The little girl squirmed a bit in Blade arms as she was reaching her hands to Salome

Blade and Salome sighed with a smile

He then lets Salome takes Alice into her arms as she softly smiled to her

Alice's little hands reached to Salome as the high elf giggled to the little one

Noah then started squirming in Blade's arms as he wanted to be in Salome's arms as well

Salome smiled as she also takes Noah into her arms while sitting down to the couch

"I'll get their milk ready" Blade said as he walks to the plastic bags and takes out a pink and blue bottle with a can filled with baby milk powder

This is how it has been ever since Blade adopted the two children

He would take care of them till night and morning while Salome would come to his home to take care of them while he goes to the kingdom to handle the tasks, that was given to him

Even in the morning he was late because he was busy handling the two

Blade finished making the milk in the bottles for the two while checking to make sure that they weren't too hot like Salome instructed him a few days ago

He then went back into the room while holding the two bottles in his hands

The day go on till it was in the evening that the two children were asleep in their crib, Blade got for them

"sleep well" Salome said while caressing Noah's forehead

Blade smiled to them as Salome was like a real mother to them

They then went outside to the front door of his home

"thank you for taking care of them as always, Salome" Blade thanked her with a smile

"it was nothing, I couldn't just let you be the one to take care of them by yourself" Salome replied to him

"thank you very much, Salome for being there for them" Blade said to her

Salome shook her head to him with a smile

"Salome, I want to ask if you are free tomorrow" Blade asked her all of the sudden

"yes, lord Alfred has given all of the Jewel Knight Squadron three months holiday" Salome replied to him

"why you ask?"

"I wanted to ask if you would like to come with us to a picnic tomorrow" Blade said with a smile

"a picnic, I would love to" Salome said with a smile

"let's meet at the castle's gate tomorrow afternoon" Blade told to her as Salome nodded to him

"very well" she said to him

They then bid their goodbyes as Salome went to her home with Blade coming back inside to his home

**At the dormitories of the Jewel Knight Squadron**

It was night time in the kingdom.

Our attention goes to the kitchen which is located in the Jewel Knight's dormitories,

a certain elf can be seen preparing something on the table top as she looks to be enjoying herself in preparing it

"There, that should do it."

With a white apron over her casual clothes, Salome had a genuine smile written on her face as she proudly looked at the result of her long hard work.

"Lady Salome?"

Surprised by the sudden voice, the Leading Jewel Knight quickly spun around while making sure she kept the item hidden behind her back.

"T-Tiffany!" She stammered.

The Dreaming Jewel knight let out a long yawn as she stood at the kitchen area's entrance, while wearing pink coloured pyjamas.

"What are you doing this late at night, Lady Salome? It's past midnight already." She asked sleepily as she groggily rubbed her left eye.

"O-Oh forgive me, it is just that I got hungry so I thought I could get myself a quick meal first before I go to bed." She quickly lied while sneaking a quick glance at the thing hidden behind her back. Fortunately for her, Tiffany was too sleepy to even notice this.

"why are you up this late?" Salome asked back while still standing at the spot where she was

"just taking a glass of milk to sleep" Tiffany replied as she reached to the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk

She then takes a glass and poured the content of the carton in it

"please remember to clean after yourself, Lady Salome" Tiffany said as she turns to the leading jewel knight herself

"Lady Ashley might scold me for making your mess" Tiffany said as she drinks the milk in her glass till it was empty

"of-course" Salome said with a smile

"well, good night" Tiffany said as she walks back into the corridors

"good night, Tiffany" Salome replied as she then breathes out a sigh of relief

"that was close" Salome said as she then started cleaning up the mess, she made in the kitchen

Unknown to her, Tiffany hadn't left at all as she was taking a sneak peek at the latter

""I wonder what is Lady Salome is hiding?""

She thought in her mind as she quickly went to her room as she planned to do a little spying to her second in command leader

**Next day**

**Afternoon**

Blade who was wearing casual clothing, (who is unrecognizable to passing by citizens) is pushing the handle to the twin baby stroller he got for his children while carrying a wool bag on his back that was filled with several boxes and a few baby stuff

He is currently making his way to the gates of the outer kingdom and saw that Salome had not arrived yet

Alice and Noah babbled to each other as they were looking around in the stroller

He then heard someone running as he turns to see Salome who was wearing some casual clothes on her, was running to them while carrying a box in her hands

"Sorry for being late, I hope I did not keep you all waiting too long!" Salome said while catching her breath

"It is alright, we just got here anyway." Blade said to her as he takes the box from her

"let me carry that for you"

They then heard the babbles coming from the two children who were laughing happily when Salome came

Salome smiled as she kneeled down to the children and holds their little hands into her larger ones

"they seem to be very happy every single time you are with them" Blade said with a smile

"yes" Salome replied to him

"let us depart then, we have plenty of ground to cover." Blade said to her as Salome nodded as she then holds the handle to the stroller

They then pass by the gate while being watch from a far by several hiding figures who were looking at Blade and Salome from behind a building

They were quite bewildered to see the Blaster Blade Exceed with two children in a stroller

"are those children Lord Blaster Blade's children!?"

"why is Salome there with them!?"

"shusssh!"

"we can think of the questions later! Right now, let's follow them!"

The shadows then disappeared one by one as they all re-appeared on top of the gates wall while keeping a close eye to Blaster Blade and the others

**Outside of the kingdom**

Blaster Blade, Salome and the two children were walking down on a wore out path that lead outside the kingdom

"we're almost there" Blade said as he walks beside Salome who was pushing the children's stroller down the path

The path then started leading towards a forest near the kingdom

Blade stopped his walking and so did Salome

He then whistled in a high pitch as he waited for a few moments before hearing something coming their way

"woof! Woof! Woof!"

Several canine barks were heard as Wingal, Barcgal, and Flogal came running towards Blade

"sorry we're a bit late for you three" Blade said as he sets down the box bag and playfully ruffled the furs of the two beings lying on top of him.

"woof! Woof! Woof!"

The three High Beasts barked their content as they gleefully continued to nuzzle on their' favorite human friend.

"I hope you three don't mind having company in our favorite place" Blade said as he stands up and motions to Salome who was smiling to the three canines

"hello, Wingal, Flogal, Barcgal" Salome greeted them with a smile

And the three high beasts replied to Blade's question by snuggling their heads to Salome who giggled

Then Flogal heard babbling coming from the stroller as she looks in the stroller and met the twins

"arf?" Flogal barked in confusion as Alice looks back to the pink high beast in confusion as well

Blade chuckled a bit as to see the two looking at each other in confusion

"Wingal, Barcgal, Flogal meet my children, Alice and Noah" Blade said as Wingal looks inside to see Noah who looks back at the blue canine as he started patting Wingal's snout

"be nice to them" Blade said as the three canines started licking the twin's cheeks with them giggling from their tickling tongues

The group made their way into the forest where the peepers were hiding behind some bushes

"let's go" one of them commanded as the others nodded to the first one

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Blaster Blade Exceed, Salome and the twins were now following the path in the forest with Barcgal, Wingal and Flogal leading the way

"may I ask to where is our destination?" Salome asked Blade while pushing the twin's stroller

"you shall see" Blade replied with a smile as Wingal then barks to them

Salome looks in front and sees a clearing in the forest where there stood and old tree in the middle of the clearing and there was a little pond beside it

"oh my" Salome looks in amazement to the beautiful scene in front of her

"this place is a secret resting area, Wingal and I found a few years back" Blade said as he walks to a peculiar tree that had an X mark on it

"this place has been our favorite place to go ever since" Blade said as he caresses the X mark on the tree

Blade then hears the twins babbling as Salome looks to see a butterfly had landed on Alice's nose and Noah was looking at the butterfly like he was amazed by it

Alice then sneezes as the butterfly flies away

Salome giggles to the twins

"come" Blade said as he walks to the old tree

Salome nodded and pushes the stroller towards the old tree

They then set up a picnic blanket and place the twins to the blanket where they immediately started looking around the new area, they were in

Unknown to them, were Tifanny and some of the Jewel Knight Squadron who were following them

"maybe we should leave, they are just having a picnic" Tracie whispered to Tiffany

"no, not yet. We have no idea on whose children Lord Blaster Blade and Lady Salome are taking care of" Tiffany retorted in a whisper

"for all we know, those two might have a secret affair and are secretly married to each other"

The girls the squealed quietly to know that their second in command married the legendary hero

"shuuush! Quiet!" Tiffany hushed them as she turns her attention towards the happy people who are enjoying their picnic

Blade gives Noah an upsy daisy play as the baby boy laughs in a glee to the playing

Salome smiled while carrying Alice who wanted to do the same as her brother

Flogal came and sniffs Alice as the baby girl giggles to Flogal's tickling nose

Blade then sets down Noah on top of Barcgal as the high beast gives the child a piggy back ride

The happy looking 'family' played with the kids as they had so much fun with each other

"Noah!" Blade exclaimed as he quickly carries up the child before he falls into the pond

He sighs in relief before realizing that he was falling into the pond itself

**SPLASH!**

Blade's head got splashed into the water while Noah was still carried up in Blade's hand, safe and dry

He got out of the pond and his hair is soaking wet

Wingal, Flogal, and Barcgal laughs at the mighty warrior being wet

Salome giggles a bit before taking out a dry towel from her bag

She then went to Blade as she dried off his hair

Tiffany and the others look in disbelieve as to see how close the two are at being with each other

"those two are really with each other!" Tiffany squealed as everyone else could see the beautiful aura they see with the two

"let's get out before they notice us!" Tiffany said to the others as they all made a bolt out of the forest

Blade and Salome did not notice the jewel knight squadron running away as they were stuck in their own world

**Evening**

They were now on their way back as the sun was setting

Blade was pushing the stroller while carrying Noah in his arms as Salome was carrying an already asleep Alice

"thank you for today, Salome" Blade thanked her

"it was my pleasure, Blade" Salome said as she looks to Alice sleeping as the little girl snuggled more to Salome

"anything for the two" Salome said with a smile

Blade smiled back before hearing Noah babbling in his arms as he looks down to see Noah reaching his little hands towards Salome

Blade and Salome smiled to the little boy before Blade passes Noah who took the child into her arms with his twin beside him

They then went home as the kingdom's gate closes

**Next morning**

**Jewel Knights dorm**

Salome sat up on her bed as she stretches her body while yawning a bit

She then begins her day with a shower and then into her uniform before heading out of her room to grab breakfast

When she steps out of the room, she is bombarded with questions by her fellow sisters as they all ask her questions on whether, is she married to Blaster Blade or not

Salome could not process everything from all of the shouting and the screaming from her sisters

**30 minutes later**

They were all in the mess hall with Salome sitting beside Ashley who was rubbing her forehead in stress

"and whose idea was it to spy on Salome?" Ashley said as everyone pointed towards Tiffany who was shocked at the betrayal of her sisters

"I see…" Ashley said as she stared at Tiffany with a hard look for a minute before sighing

"okay, then" Ashley looks to everyone and crosses her arms

"one, what you all did yesterday is very rude" Ashely said in a commanding voice as everyone looks down in guilt

"second, the children you all saw with Salome and Blade? They were Blaster Blade's children who he had adopted into his care, Salome was just helping him in taking care of them"

"and lastly, if they were too be married, don't you think the entire Cray would have known?"

Everyone thought of what their leader said and nodded as they realized it

Ashley sighs as she was stressed on the morning fuss her squadron had made

**Knock knock knock**

The sound of the door being knocked grabbed their attention as a voice spoke from behind it

"excuse me"

The voice said as the door was pushed open as they see Blaster Blade coming in

"you have called me?" Blade said as he sees everyone looking to him

"yes" Ashley said as she welcomed him in

"please give my squadron the explanation they need"

Blade nodded and was about to explain to them on what the real situation is, if not for the sound of crying could be heard from outside

As everyone sees Gallatin, and Marron coming into the room while both of them were carrying Alice and Noah who were crying

"Blade, help us!" Gallatin exclaimed out as he was having a hard time calming down a crying Noah

"they suddenly started crying!" Marron said as he tried caressing Alice to ease her crying

Blade sighed as he took Alice from Marron and did his best to calm the child down

Salome quickly made her way to them as she carried Noah from Gallatin

"there, there," Salome cooed the child as she rocked him back and forth

Noah sniffled as he slowly smiled to Salome

Blade smiled as he already calmed down Alice in his arms

They all settled down as Blade told them all the whole story

After he had finished telling them the whole situation, some of them were crying and blowing tissues as to hear what the children had to endure

"so….sad!" they all cried in tears to hear such tale

Blade and Salome smiled to their understanding

"well then, if you excuse me, it is best if we be on our way" Blade said as he carried Noah and Alice in his arms

"Salome" Blade called out her name as Salome nodded and followed him, Gallatin and Maron out of the room

Ashley and the rest of the jewel knights looks to them and they could tell that if Blade and Salome ever get married, they would give them the best wedding

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with a new chapter!**

**Sorry for it being such a long update**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**A week later**

**In Blaster Blade's home**

**Bathroom**

"there we go" Salome gently places Noah towards the bath tub that was filled with warm water

The little child whined a bit as he was afraid to go into the water

"it's alright, it's alright" Salome whispered to the child as she scoops some of the warm water into her hands and gently poured it to Noah's back

A week has passed since the whole shenanigan of the whole Jewel Knights squadron thinking that Salome and Blaster Blade are secretly engaged and have kids in the shadows

Salome smiles to the child as she gently slides him down to the water

She gently scoops and pours water to the child as she gave him a bath after she had finished giving his sister one

Salome was temporarily living in Blaster Blade's home as the white knight was away on a mission, far away from home

Salome takes a bar of baby soap and started washing Noah with it as the child sneezes when a bubble popped in front of his nose

She giggles to the child as she started washing off the soap on him

Salome then grabs a towel and started drying Noah as the child lets her do it

After she had dried Noah, she grabs fresh pair of diapers, and some newly dried clothes

"there" Salome said as she finishes in one go

She carried the child up and went to the living room where Alice was playing with Flogal as the pink canine was very gentle with the child

"woof woof" Flogal barks as she rolls around while Alice claps her hands and giggles

Salome smiles as she places Noah down and let the child scurry towards his sister as Noah and Alice started playing with Flogal

The high elf then started to do some of the house chores such as drying out the bed sheets, folding the dry clothes, and cleaning some of the dust in the house

From our point of view, she looks to be a normal day house wife who has a family to take care of

Salome folded some shorts as she placed them to a pile of other clothes as some of it were hers while the rest are Blaster Blades

She continued to do so before she felt a tug on her lug as she looks down and sees Alice bellow her

Salome kneels down and carries up the child into her arms as she smiles to the child

She placed her on Blaster Blade's bed while she continues to fold the clothes

Alice babbles while on the bed as the child plays around with her feet

Salome giggles to the child as she finishes doing the house chores and put her attention to the two children who were begging for attention

Alice reaches her chubby little hands towards Salome as the child wanted to be carried up

Salome complied to her wish as she carries the child up and went to the living room where Noah was asleep and Flogal was with him

She played with Alice as she was the energetic one between the twins

The day goes on as it was night and Salome is putting the twins to sleep

"there there" Salome cradled Alice as the rocks her back and forth in her arms

Alice yawns as the child's eyes fluttered closing

Salome smiles and gives a peck to her forehead before setting her down to the crib beside her brother's

She then pulls up the blanket and place a doll that looks a lot like a certain white knight beside the little girl who instantly went and hug the doll

"have a nice dream" Salome said as she gives a peck to the child's forehead and started rocking the crib as the two children started falling asleep

After a few minutes, the two children have fallen asleep in the crib and were snoring lightly

Salome smiles as she left to take a night shower after a long hard day work

**20 minutes later**

Salome walks out of the bathroom in a fresh new set of clothes as she walks to the bedroom which was belong to Blaster Blade who let her sleep there until, he gets back from his mission

She combs her hair for a few moments before she sets it down and head to bed

And just as she was about to settle in bed, she heard crying coming from the crib

She stands up and went to the crib and sees that it was Noah who was crying

She picks the child up and started to cradle him in her arms

"there, there, what's wrong?" Salome cooed to the child as she checked him and saw that he didn't need a diaper change, nor he was hungry at all

"must've been a bad dream" Salome thought out loud as Noah sniffles while crying

"it's okay, I'm here" Salome said as she caresses the child's head before giving a kiss to his forehead to comfort him

She continued to cradle the child in her arms for few minutes before Noah calms down and falls back asleep

Salome smiles as she places back the child into the crib

She walks back to the bed and settle down before turning off the light

Salome rested on the bed as she pulls up the blanket over her

""I'm tired…"" Salome thought as she closes her eyes and tried to fall asleep before she smells a muscular scent coming from the pillow

""it smells so comforting…"" Salome thought as she sniffs the scent more before realizing what she was doing

""you can't do this, Salome! Remember that you are a knight!"" Salome thought as she slaps her face a bit to snap her out of her indecent thoughts

""what am I becoming into!?""

**Far away**

Blaster Blade Exceed was sitting near a camp fire before he sneezes all of the sudden

"bless you" Marron who was reading his book told the knight

"thank you" Blade said as he grabs a napkin and rubs it to his nose

"caught a cold?" Gallatin who was in the middle of polishing his blade told to Blaster Blade

"perhaps" he replied as he continued to stare at the camp fire

**That's a short wrap**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Blaster Blade and his team were on their journey back to United Sanctuary as they had completed their mission and are on their way home

"we finally finished that mission," Stardust Trumpeter said as she floats around the team

"I cannot believe that the bandits threw some sticky substance at us just to escape" Gallatin said as his hair seems a bit stick together and a bit shiny

Gancelot horse let out a neigh as the knight patted its back

"there there, once we return back to the kingdom, I shall clean your wings," Gancelot said to his steed

"what are you going to do once we return, Blade?" Maron asked the knight who had been silent on their journey back home

"I've need to check on Alice and Noah" Blade replied "I'm worried that taking care of two children might be a bit too much to for her"

"still with those two?" Lew said while having his hands behind his head "man, Blaster Blade sure is getting doting"

Maron then hits Lew's head with his book as this caused a bump to appear on the knight's head

"ow! What was that for!?" Lew exclaimed

"that's for your stupidity" Marron said to the knight "you know better that being a parent is a big responsibility and Blade has that unlike you"

"hey! I am responsible!" Lew exclaimed

"then name the time you have been one" Gallatin told to Lew who started thinking

"l-let's just get back home!" Lew said while marching off two steps ahead

"for a knight, he sure is a lazy one" Stardust Trumpeter said

The group reached to the gates of the United Kingdom where they entered the gates

"welcome back" the stationed guard welcomed the knights back home as they were greeted by Salome and the twins

"Salome, Alice, Noah" Blade smiled as he went to them

The twins instantly started calling to Blade as Salome passes Alice to Blade

"they missed you" Salome said with a smile as Alice patted Blade's cheeks a few times while giggling and smiling

Blade smiled to the child as he pokes her little nose

Noah started to whine as he too wanted to be carried by Blade

Salome giggles as she passes Noah to Blade who carried both of the twins

As the group continued the welcome home greeting, Marron and the others just watched them

"wow, when you look at it from here, they look like a family, don't you think?" Trumpeter asked as the others nodded

"let's just get back to HQ" Marron said "Blade needs some time with his family after all"

They left Blade with Salome and the twins as the father of the twins played with them

Blade and the family went back home as Blade had gifts for them

"here you go" Blade takes out gifts for Alice and Noah as they were small toys for them

"and for you too, Salome" Blade said as he gave a small box for Salome

"for me?" Salome said as she takes the small box and opens it

Inside the box was a necklace with a heart shaped sky blue gem imbedded in it

"I obtained them from a small pawn store on my journey back to the kingdom" Blade said with a smile as he takes the necklace and went behind Salome

He puts the necklace on Salome as the gem's shine complements her eyes

"but this is too much" Salome said to Blaster Blade who shook his head

"it is nothing," Blade told her "you have taken care of Alice and Noah during my time of absence, I could barely take care of them by myself, I thank you Salome for taking care of them"

Salome looks to the necklace's gem as it shines

"thank you.." Salome thanked Blade who nodded before getting his cape tugged by Alice and Noah as the two children were trying to climb up by it

Blade and Salome smiled to the children as they started to play with them

* * *

Night soon came as the moon rises

**In the kingdom's quarter**

Knights were patrolling the kingdom as it was night and they have to be prepared for an enemy attack

Alfred was in his chambers as the king was in the middle of signing some scrolls and papers

He was reading one paper that filled with the military ranks info before he heard the door to his chambers being knocked from the other side

"come in" Alfred said as the door opened and came in Blaster Blade

"Blade, why have you come late at this hour?" Alfred asked his trusted friend

"forgive my intrusion" Blade apologized to Alfred "but I require some assistance"

"what sort?" Alfred asked

"I require permission to leave the combat squadron for a short period of time" Blade said to Alfred who was confused

"what for?" Alfred asked again

"Alice and Noah aren't old enough yet for me to leave them to daycare and I cannot have Salome to always take care of them, therefore I ask for a few months leave till the two are old enough to be left alone" Blade said as this made Alfred chuckled a bit

"you do not need my permission for that, Blade" Alfred told the knight "they are your children, it is alright for you to leave the ranks for them"

"thank you" Blade replied "I'm sorry that I'm asking too much of you"

"it is fine, but I might suggest that you find a partner for them" Alfred told him "raising two children is quite hard for oneself"

"I very well know that but finding one might prove to be a difficult task for me" Blade said

"then what about Salome? The two of you seemed close and the children loved her as if she was their mother" Alfred told him

"I can't" Blade replied "she has helped me take care of the twins, and had to leave her squadron from my request, I can't ask more of her"

"I see" Alfred said "but Blade, remember my advice, raising two children is a hard task even for you"

"I understand" Blade said with a nod "well then.."

Blade excused himself as he left Alfred's chambers

"Blade….you still do not understand the meaning of devotion" Alfred said with a sigh

He then resumed his office duties as he had to finished all the paperwork of running his kingdom

As he filed the papers and scrolls, he finds one particular pink scroll, sticking out from the rest of the scrolls

"this is" Alfred takes hold of the scroll and opens it

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Blaster Blade was in the middle of cooking in his kitchen as the knight proves to be quite the chef

Alice and Noah were in the living room as they were playing with each other while Flogal was watching over them on the sofa

Blade flipped an omelet on the pan as he then threw some spices into the egg before cutting the omelet into two then taking them out and place them to two plates; one blue and one pink

He then squirts some ketchup onto the omelet as he then takes the plates and places them to the table

"there we go" Blade then went to the living room as he saw Alice and Noah playing around with Flogal who runs around them then started rolling around

"it's time for lunch" Blade said as he carried up Alice and Noah

He then made his way back to the kitchen where he strapped Alice and Noah to their kid's stool

"woof!" Flogal barked as Blade takes out a plate that had a meat meal on it

"don't worry, I didn't forget about you" Blade said as he places the meal to the floor and rubs Flogal's head

**Knock knock!**

The door to the front door was knocked as Salome entered the house with a spare key in her hands

"I'm sorry, I'm late" Salome said as she places down her bag "I had a meeting with Ashlei-sama and Alfred-sama"

"it is alright" Blade said with a smile as Alice babbled while reaching for the omelette

Salome sat down beside Alice as she took the omelet and started to spoon-feed the dish to the child

Blade did the same to Noah as he feed bite-size omelets for the child

After lunch, Salome took care of the twins while Blade stayed in the kitchen to clean the dishes

He rinsed the plates with water before placing them away to dry as he finished it all in a few seconds

Blade dried his hands before going to the living room where Salome was humming a lullaby to the twins as they were sleeping on her lap

Salome caresses Alice's head as the child softly sleeps on her lap

"that is a beautiful lullaby," Blade said as he sat down beside Salome and look to the twins

"thank you" Salome replied "I remember that song when I was a child and always love it's melody"

"and so do the twins" Blade added as Alice and Noah was a sound asleep

Salome smiles softly as she caresses Noah's face as the child stretches his hands before turning to the side

The two spend the entire afternoon together before the sun was setting

"I'll be going then" Salome said as she took her belongings

"be careful on your way back" Blade said as he place Alice in her crib before doing the same to Noah

"yes" Salome said as Blade accompanied her to the front door

He opened the door and in front of the door was Ashlei

"Ashlei-sama!?" Salome looks in surprise to see her squadron leader in front of them

"sorry for dropping by, you two" Ashlei said with a smile

"it is nothing" Blade replied "may I ask on why you are here?"

"yes, I have some urgent news from Alfred-sama" Ashlei said as she takes out two papers and gave it to Blade and Salome

"he ordered a few squadron members of the Royal Paladin to gather in the training field this night" Ashlei told them as Blade and Salome read the paper and it was a summoning request

"strange, Alfred would've contact me if there was to be something like this beforehand" Blade said

"I do not know as well but he states that it is important" Ashlei told him

Blade looks to the paper and reads it content

"I'm afraid that I cannot come to this summoning" Blade said "I cannot leave Alice and Noah yet, they're still not old enough to be left alone yet"

"then I'll stay and take care of them, it is best for you to come to this summoning" Salome said to Blade

"no, I cannot force you for that" Blade said as the two started arguing with each other on who should stay and take care of the twins

Ashlei sighs with a smile as the two looks like an old bickering married couple

"how about we ask someone who is not summoned to the meeting to take care of them?" Ashlei suggested as Blade and Salome looks to her

"that…does sound more logical" Blade said

"but who could we ask?" Salome said next

"I have a certain someone in mind" Ashlei said with a smile

**Night time**

The night then came as the moon rises to the sky

Blade and Salome were in the kingdom's hallway and were on their way to the training hall where they were summoned to

"I'm curious on what reason is this summoning" Salome said curious on what does Alfred want with the knights

"it could possibly an urgent mission coming and he requires a team to be sent on that mission" Blade assumed as the two reached to the training hall where they see various knights from every Royal Paladin squadron unit

"hey, Blade! Salome! Over here!" Marron called out to his friend as he and the rest of Blade's team were with him

Blade and Salome made their way to them as several others gathered around

"Marron, do you know what is this summoning is all about?" Blade asked as Marron shook his head

"I have no idea," Marron replied "I've asked every other knight about this summoning and came with nothing as everyone just got requested to come here"

"strange it is" Gallatin said as he cupped his chin "to be summoned without any information from King Alfred….it is very strange"

"yeah and don't you think it's odd that only the Royal Paladin Squadron was summoned? I mean the Gold Paladin and the Shadow Paladin didn't get summoned at all" Stardust stated before the sound of a trumpet was blown out as Alfred came in to the hall with Ashlei by his side

"I thank you all for coming to this urgent meeting" Alfred stated out loud as all the knights gathered around

"currently we have an urgent mission at our hand" Alfred looks down as a monitor that has the map of the United Sanctuary popped out from bellow them as there were several dots in the forest near the north east and the north west area of the forest "our scouts have spotted several locations where there had been unusual sightings of strange occurrences"

"what do you mean?" Blade said as he looks to the map

"at our current knowledge, we know that there had been mysterious sightings of an unknown foe hiding in the forest, I request for all the knights that I have summoned here to spread out into teams and search within the forest" Alfred said as a roster appeared and names of the knights appeared on it "be on alert at all times, we have no further information on what this foe might be"

"a mysterious foe hiding within the forest" Gallatin said as he place his hand to his blade "sounds to me that we are dealing with something more dangerous than the Void"

"yeah, if this foe has the knacks to come at us then let us show them our Chivalrous spirit and drive them away" Stardust Trumpeter said with a grin as she holds up her famous trumpet

"agreed" Gancelot said as his steed let out a neigh

"let's get into our groups and find this mysterious foe" Blade said as everyone was assigned to each team

In surprise, Blade was teamed with Salome, Flogal, Barcgal and Wingal

"eh, why is Blade with them not with us?" Stardust asked as Blade's usual team was confused

"Blade's team is the vanguard squadron as they will need the help of Wingal and the others if the mysterious foe have the ability to camouflage or etc" Marron said as he looks to the roster and saw which team was to go first

"let's work together, Wingal, Flogal, Barcgal" Salome said with a smile as the high beasts barked in response

"let us depart ahead" Blade said he leads the group and head out of the kingdom

In Blade's home

Llew and Tiffany were in Blaster Blade's home as they were ordered to stay and take care of the twins till Blad returns

"why do I have to stay behind and babysit?" Tifanny asked bored

"Alfred-sama's orders…there's no helping it" Llew said as he reads a magazine "but taking care of kids ain't in my ability"

"I'm so bored" Tifanny said as she laid on the couch before looking to the side where the crib was

She sat up from the couch before walking towards the crib and took a peek to the sleeping children

"these two are cute…." Tifanny said as she poke Alice's cheeks

"hey, don't wake them up, if they cried we won't be able to put them back to sleep" Llew warned Tiffany and in just a matter of seconds, Alice started crying before Noah followed

"see!" Llew shouted as Tiffany started to panic

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again!**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Blade and his team were in the forest near the kingdom as they were scouting the area for any mysterious invaders

"there are some tracks here" Blade said as he kneeled down and looks upon the ground to see some sort of animal track that he had never even seen before

"judging by the footprint, I believe we are dealing with something not from our homeland" Salome stated while holding her weapon by her side

"true" Blade said while running his hand by the footprint "I supposed that it must be an invader from another nation"

Blade stands back up as he drew his legendary sword

"let us proceed with caution" Blade said to his team as they nodded

They started to venture into the woods without noticing that they were being watched from the shadow

* * *

Gallatin and his team were at another area of the forest as they were venturing in deep

"this feels weird" Trumpeter said while scanning the area as she hears no sound at all

"agreed" Gancelot added in "no sound of anything, this does not seem right"

Gallatin walks ahead before he stopped when he came across a carnage scene

"what on Cray…" Marron looks to the carnage scene as blood was spilled everywhere

"this is still fresh" Gallatin said as he kneeled down and touched the blood on the ground as it was still warm and red. The blind knight then stands up and draw his blade "and the invader might still be in the vicinity"

This got the other on alert as everyone took a stance and readied their weapons

"what's the plan?" Marron asked while opening his book as he looks around the area for any movement

Gallatin listens to the sound of his surrounding as he can hear something running around them in a circle

"Trumpeter, head back to the kingdom and alert King Alfred of what we have found" Gallatin ordered out "and bring in reinforcement, we are not dealing with an ordinary invader"

"got it!" Trumpeter replied before flying away

Gancelot's steed started to neigh as it lifted up its front legs while shaking its head

"my steed sensed it's presence" Gancelot said while holding his sword

"be on high alert, this invader has incredible speed and is running around us in a circle" Gallatin said before he heard movement behind him as he swings his sword behind and his blade clashed with something

"Gallatin!" Marron exclaimed in surprise as the blind knight got a slash wound on his right arm

"do not mind of me! Be cautious of yourself!" Gallatin exclaimed as their enemy hid in the shadow

Marron and the others look around their area as to find their enemy before it could strike again

* * *

Blade and his team were venturing deeper into the forest as they were following the tracks on the ground

Wingal, Flogal, and Barcgal sniffs the ground before barking as they started venturing deeper

Blade and Salome were watching each other's back as they were alerted to the point that they were ready to attack anything that came at them

As the group ventured into the dark depth of the forest, Blade heard movement behind them

"hold" Blade spoke out as everyone stopped and watched their surrounding

The sound of bushes shaking were heard as there might be possible enemies lurking around

Blade's eyes scan around the area before he heard movement behind Salome

"Salome! Behind you!" Blade shouted out as Salome turns around and something came jumping out of the bushes and clashed against Salome

"guuh!" Salome got pushed back as the enemy that attacked her hid back in the bushes

"are you alright?" Blade got beside her as the two knights had their back against each other while scanning the area for their foe

"yes" Salome replied while holding her weapons tight "this enemy is fast and incredibly strong"

Blade looks around as he can hear movement all around them

"there might be more than just one" Blade stated as he hears movement everywhere

"what should we do?" Salome asked

Blade scans the area before a shadow jumped out of the bushes and attacked Blade who fended it off

The attacker hid in the bush yet again as this proves to be a difficult battle for them

"Barcgal, Wingal, head back to the kingdom and call for reinforcement, our enemies have out number us" Blade ordered as Wingal and Barcgal barked before running off

Blade readied his sword as he and Salome with Flogal were tensed up

The sound suddenly stops as they heard nothing

"it had become quiet" Salome said while looking around

"be on alert, this might be a diversion tactic to take one of us out" Blade said before he heard movement in front of him

He sees something large and black running in the forest as it was running away

"there!" Blade gave chase as Salome and Flogal followed behind

Blade chased after the shadow as it was fast but not quite fast for Blaster Blade

The chase went on for a good 2 minutes before Blade, Salome, and Flogal reached to an opening in the forest

"where did it go?" Salome asked as she hears no sound at all

Blade scans the area before he heard movement behind them

"behind us!" Blade exclaimed as he went behind Salome and slashed his blade against the moving bushes

His blade went in contact against another blade as it was pure black

"you!?" Blade looks surprise as the one he had just attacked was none other than the leader of the Shadow Paladin Clan and one of his arch rival, Blaster Dark Diablo

Blaster Dark pushed away Blade's sword as the two knights looked at each other

More movement was heard behind Blaster Dark as the Dark Knight, Rugos; Skull Witch, Nemain; and the Silver Beast Tamer, Luquier appeared

"why are you here? And why is Luquier is still at the United Sanctuary?" Blade asked as Blaster Dark kept quiet

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
